Characters in Manhunt
This is a list for main and supporting characters in the 2003 crime-horror game Manhunt. Protagonist The protagonist is the main playable character. James Earl Cash James Earl Cash is the main protagonist of Manhunt. Cash was a former inmate at Darkwoods Penitentiary, where he had been on death row for the past three years. On the night of the execution, James wakes up to discover he was only sedated, as the staff had been bribed by someone known only as the "Director". The Director promises Cash his freedom, as long as he participates in a snuff film, so James must now kill his way past gang members across the city, while the world thinks he's dead. ---- Major Characters Major characters are charcters that play an important role in the story and appear often. Journalist The unnamed Journalist was the reporter at Cash's execution, but finds out about the hoax. She had been gathering evidence for the past few months to bring down Starkweather, but now she suspects is onto him. Now the only thing left to bring down Starkweather is to find James Earl Cash and show the world he's alive. Her first name is Rob-. ---- Lionel Starkweather Lionel "The Director" Starkweather is the one who controls Carcer City, and the main antagonist of Manhunt. Having paid off all the cops, Starkweather uses the city as the primary location for his snuff film ring and uses the city's dangerous gangs to star in it. Starkweather talks to Cash through an earpiece throughout most of the game, giving him intructions on where to go and who to kill. Starkweather remains in his mansion the whole time, watching through surveillance cameras and having many workers do all the work. ---- Ramirez Ramirez is tough war veteran and leader of a gang called the Wardogs. He is a former star of Starkweather's film industy and now the head guys who organizes each pack of hunters. He is seen around many gangs as he gives them orders, telling them where to position whilst waiting for Cash to show up. ---- Cerberus leader The Cerberus leader is the unnamed head of Starkweather's private army, the Cerberus. He and his team are the armed protectors of Starkweather and his mansion, who are also seen transporting Cash from location to location by force. ---- Piggsy Piggsy is an insane man wearing a severed pig head as a mask. He was a former star in Starweather's films before Starkweather got bored and locked him away in the attic. Piggsy is a cannibal who eats the dead bodies that were brought by the Ceberus. His main weapon is a powerful chainsaw. ---- Supporting Characters Gary Shaffer Gary Shaffer is the corrupt police chief of Carcer City Police Department. Police Chief Shaffer is currently under investigation for corruption charges. Shaffer works for Starkweather. Shaffer was already under investigation in 2001, for his involvment in Starkweather's films. ---- The Tramp The Tramp is a homeless person who was "hired" by Starkweather in a few films. ---- White Rabbit The White Rabbit is a former film star in Strakweather's films, and a serial killer. The White Rabbit is, hence the name, a person dressed as a white rabbit. His job in Starkweather's films is to lure people into traps to be ambushed and killed. ---- See Also *''Manhunt'' *''Characters in Manhunt 2'' Category:Manhunt Category:Manhunt Characters